


Aeolian

by Urby



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Female Solo, Other, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every awakening, every crystal, sharpened Agnès' senses. Contact with the elements - breezes playing on her skin, falling water on her hair, brushes by open flame, soil tumbling through her fingers - made vitality course through her body. It was peaceful and pleasant, at first. But the more aware she was of the hidden desires of vestals (including herself), the sharper and more demanding the feeling became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeolian

Every awakening, every crystal, allowed Agnès a brief contact with the other vestals. Distant or departed as they were, their prayers sounded in her body, whispers of echoes reverberating in her core. She accepted them, wrapped her own prayers around them, and for a few unbearable moments, she _felt_ , in part _became_ , the desires expressed within each crystal.

They were obscure at first. Guarded, perhaps. Wishes for the benefit of humanity, the safety of their own. But every repeated attempt brought additional awareness - she was getting better at hearing the prayers within - deep, hidden desires blossomed in her body.

Vestals were lonely people. And they _ached_.

It shocked and appalled her when she first realized the nature of the desires, of course - that vestals, the leaders of the faithful, wedded to the crystals, could harbor such yearning. But such revulsion slowly slipped away the more she basked in it. She...understood. After all, she could recognize the same movements - softer perhaps, perhaps stronger, but certainly similar - happening inside of herself as well. The Wind Crystal murmured her growing want back into her every time she came in contact with it. She loved, very deeply.

Every awakening, every crystal, sharpened Agnès' senses. Contact with the elements - breezes playing on her skin, falling water on her hair, brushes by open flame, soil tumbling through her fingers - made vitality course through her body. It was peaceful and pleasant, at first. But the more aware she was of the hidden desires of vestals (including herself), the sharper and more demanding the feeling became. Even something as simple as a companion's breath against her neck or cheek could set her body to buzzing. She felt more than alive; she felt a quickening, it was insistent, it was far within. At times she wanted to cry, because she _ached_ , and she knew no way to find relief.

She excited the Water Crystal once more, and her companions took her to Florem so she could rest. As exhausted as she was, however...something in her body stirred. Whether it was because of the humidity of the city, the sound of waterfalls outside the inn, or the light wind drifting around her room, she could not tell.

Tiz, Edea, and Ringabel were asleep. Airy chittered in a little ball, the closest the cryst-fairy got to resting. For once, it seemed like sleep had come easy to all of them, but Agnès did not feel the same. She slowly, silently rose from her bed, guided by a faint understanding, a notion at the tip of her mind. She left the room, glided out of the inn and out of the city itself. The moon and stars were bright, and she had no trouble wandering through the grass until she found a pond.

With the Water Crystal awakened, the water was glassy, reflecting the lights from above. Her own Crystal of Wind provided a breeze through the trees, rustling them with a sound like ocean waves. It was quiet. It was tranquil.

And her body had never felt quite so irritatingly...needy.

Agnès approached the edge of the pond, removing her slippers as she did so. The sensation of silt under her bare feet made her tremble, and when she crossed into the shallows, she nearly burst into tears. Indulging the...urge soothed it somewhat, but it also made it bloom, spreading from her chest and lower belly into all parts of her being. Her body demanded more, and for a moment, she had no idea what to do. Water lapped at her ankles and little gusts tugged on her hair, teasing her with sensation. She felt too hot, too shielded from the things that both calmed and fed the feeling coursing throughout.

She took in a shaky breath. Then she removed her shift, folded it neatly on the bank where it would stay dry, and submerged herself in the water of the pond.

Water was not her element - it belonged to Olivia, her first friend - but it felt clean and complete, enveloping her body like this. It was a little cold, though not enough to make her recoil into herself, and not enough to dim the heat within. Her chest felt a bit tight, but she felt expansive, somehow...as if she was, in that moment, drawing from the whole of the lake.

Her feet dragged across the bottom, kicking up sand, and there too she felt herself streaming out for the briefest of periods. The Earth Crystal was always a dormant one, more difficult to access, but Agnès still found the voice of a vestal within it, and her contacts with the other vestal allowed her this sensation. Her toes tingled pleasantly; she curled them.

She surfaced, bobbing her head above the water, eyes closed in something close to bliss. Ripples in the pond felt like gentle caresses, soft while also being enticing. She was still a bit intimidated by everything that was happening in her body, but now that she was caught up in it, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her. Agnès floated idly, paying attention to her own movements and how they changed the water and the energy inside of her.

The breeze blew past her face, and she blinked her eyes open. Something about the wind was electric, immediate. It touched deeper. She stood, shuddering as little rivers dripped off of her body, forming silver trails down her chest and legs. The wind was so light it was maddening, barely enough to draw focus to her drying skin. She whined softly - she couldn't stand such teasing, she _needed_ more.

On impulse, she reached out, a spell halo weaving itself into existence as she called up a wind of her own. Aero and its variants, however, were cutting, violent squalls, and it threw the pond scene into disarray. Water and sand thrashed wildly, and she could hear frightened animals scattering. She called off the spell immediately, clutching at her sides. Her bare body was untouched, though she trembled more than ever with that unspeakable want.

The breeze returned, as if encouraging her. Agnès faced it hesitantly, holding her palms out as if she could gather it up. Perhaps...not creating her own wind independent of this, but feeding it with her power? She reached out again, imagining herself scattering like she had felt with the water and sand. The breeze slowly, steadily grew in strength, curling around her limbs and through her hair. It felt freeing, exalting, and most of all comforting. She laughed into the wind.

The wind cupped her beneath her arms, like a gentle friend or lover, lifting her out of the water. She curled up a bit, giggling softly, a bit unsure but unafraid. The wind was partly hers - she lent it power - but it drifted with a will of its own, tossing her hair playfully and brushing over her exposed body. She knew she could make it stop if she so wished. But this...this was good, it felt good.

It was a little strange, being supported by air alone, listening to the wind murmuring in her ears. Agnès rolled back a little, stretching her legs carefully, and she remained airborne, the wind exploring the new nooks in her body her position offered. It was a little ticklish at times. She couldn't remember any point in her life she felt this safe and content by herself.

As pleasant as it all was...it was a little lacking. The wind touched her all over her body, reached deep, but it didn't have the liquid smoothness or solidity of the earth and water. She made a soft noise, trying to extend her awareness as she had done with the wind. It was a slow process - marked by leaping splashes and scattering sand - but she managed to summon a rope of water and a handful of soil with a few small flowers growing on it. The water bucked, wilder than the wind and certainly different from the tranquility of the lake, but the feeling it nurtured when it traveled across her body felt familiar. It wound and swirled, pooling for brief seconds in her navel or the crook of her arm before moving again. The dirt clung to her skin and remained there, covering her shoulders like a light blanket. The soil was still warm - Florem nights were mild - and the scent of flowers drifted about, guided by the wind still caressing her form.

One element remained. Agnès swallowed, steeling herself. She felt like she could easily maintain the activity of the other three while casting another spell, so she brought her hands in front of her and focused. She had long since mastered Sword Magic as a means of protecting herself, but this was the first time she had ever enchanted her hands.

The fire was small at first, cupped in her palms, but it grew into a hearty flame that filled her with a fierce warmth. The introduction of the missing piece made her body surge, triggered something before she could react or realize what was going on. She cried out, fluid drenching her thighs, shivering with raw _sensation_. She kept a tremulous hold on her elemental balancing act - it wavered, she felt herself sink a little bit - but she rose again. The wind's touch was surer than ever, the water lapped at her legs and drank her excitement, the soil on her shoulders shifted and kneaded reassuringly, and the fire danced, moving with her uneven breaths.

The ache didn't go away, but Agnès found she didn't mind it anymore. Everything built, steadily - the ache, the soothing of the presence of the elements, the warmth in her core - pulsing like a primal heartbeat. Her legs twitched, she kept flexing her toes, she made little mewling noises between breaths. The movement of the elements became something close to frenzied, but she felt...calm. She knew something was happening deep inside, but she welcomed it, hoping it would come.

She must have screamed. The elements all scattered, snuffed in an incredible instant - all except for the wind. It held her, silent and supportive, as she panted and shook. It backed down quietly, lowering her back into the lake with a gentleness that made her weep.

Agnès caught her breath and steadied herself while treading water. The tension built up in her body from holding in the ache was gone, and though she did not know if it would stay that way, she felt supremely at ease.

She approached the bank of the pond, shyly replanting the flowers she had displaced earlier. Then she wrung her hair of as much water as she could, put on her shift and her slippers, and retraced her steps, still cleanly visible, back to Florem.

Her companions were all still asleep, only stirring slightly when she entered the room. Agnès slipped into bed, smiling into her sheets.

She was a vestal, and she ached. But she was not lonely.


End file.
